


The Restless Archbishop

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Post Game Blue Lions Route, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Byleth can't sleep, but finds a bit of solace in watching her husband slumber.





	The Restless Archbishop

Silence. The ceaseless irritant was here again. Try as she might to ignore the soft yet engulfing buzz that permeated the room, Byleth simply couldn’t. There was hardly a moment’s rest in her mercenary days, and even in the most recent years, her brief respite as a professor was constantly peppered with missions to keep Byleth on her toes. And then, the war. 

Everything now was so still, so quiet --agonizingly so. Not to say she wasn’t overjoyed when peace was finally achieved, but her new position came with a mix of happenings beyond her control. As the new Archbishop, Byleth was worked from dawn to dusk, hardly a chance to even eat some days. Just when she thought a dent was made in the ever growing list of duties, Seteth would find more things needing to be done. In hope she’d finally have rest once the sun was down, Byleth found none in the room reserved in the monastery's third floor. Not only would the reminder of tomorrow's work haunt her, but the silence --the wretched silence forced her eyes open every waking moment!

How did Rhea ever find her own peace up here? Not even the distant barks of the local stray dogs reached the height of this place. Perhaps in time anxieties would fade and the hiss of silence would become normal, but now, sleep evaded Byleth, and a long, wispy sigh escaped her lips. It was, however, punctuated with a smile as she turned over, her eyes now gazing into the slumbering face of her lover. 

Dedue hardly stirred through Byleth’s nightly struggles, and while it made her a mite jealous, she was also relieved that he slept so soundly. So quiety in fact that if it were not for his weight on the mattress, Byleth may have forgotten he was even there most nights! Dedue certainly needed his rest with how busy he had become as well. Constantly bouncing between Faerghus and the monastery, working hard to bring Duscur back --He hid his exhaustion, but Byleth knew it well. Whenever he returned lately, they’d share a meal, a bath, and a few kisses before Dedue would ultimately collapse into his current state the moment his head touched the pillow. Their more intimate moments usually came the morning after, though Byleth wondered if the morning had already arrived at this point. 

Byleth’s smile endured as her eyes wandered down to his hand. Seeing her gifted ring snugly around his finger caused her thumb to play with her own, fond memories of their wedding fresh in her mind. The monastery adorned with blooms from Duscur, the entire Blue Lions class in attendance, and Dimitri’s poorly hidden tears of joy. Everyone remarked on how the couple’s smiles were radiant, how much love they held. 

Her face flushed as more of that day resurfaced to the thoughts of their first shared night together. Both of them shared an awkwardness at first, but as the kisses deepened and their hands wandered, it wasn’t long until they were tangled in sheets, words of devotion accompanied by pleasured cries consummating their marriage. 

Byleth inched closer to Dedue, wishing to feel a bit of his warmth, being careful enough not to wake him. If she wasn’t able to sleep, she could at least enjoy these quiet moments close to him until the sun rose. Finally closing her eyes, minutes ticked by as she continued to wait out the sleepless night, when a small sound pierced the silence like a shout. Byleth’s eyes shot open, the source of the sound clearly in front of her. Dedue, his brow knit, his hands balled, as a distressed groan sounded again from him. She immediately acted, this occurrence not at all rare, gently shaking Dedue’s shoulder to free him from his nightmare.

“Dedue.” Byleth softy called out and Dedue’s panic was clearly writ on his face as he awoke. She wiped away the forming beads of sweat on his forehead as he let out a relieved sigh, the nightmare fading away to reality. 

“...Thank you.” He breathed, taking a few more deep breaths as his heart settled. “Did I... wake you?”

“No.” Byleth shook her head. “I was already awake.” 

“Is it morning?”

“I’m not sure to be honest, but the sun isn’t up. Go ahead and go back to sleep.”

“...I don’t think I’ll be able to.” He admitted, pushing himself up to a sitting position. Byleth quickly followed, intertwining her hand in his.

“Are you alright?” She asked in an attempt to comfort, Dedue answering her with a light squeeze to her hand. 

“I am. You are always so quick to wake me from whatever plagues me. I’m sorry to bother you with it.”

“It’s no bother, you know that.” She leaned her head into his shoulder. 

“You say so tiredly…” He used his free hand to stroke her head. “Is there something troubling _you_, my love?”

“...You just woke from a nightmare and you’re comforting _me?_” She smirked. 

“Byleth.” Dedue addressed her in a way that was betwixt admonishing and concern. “What ails you?” 

He waited patiently as Byleth weighed her options, soon realizing that the busibodiedness of her husband would figure out what was wrong no matter what excuse she gave. “Sleep… evades me.” She finally admitted. 

“Evades you?”

“Mm.” She replied. “It seems no matter how tired I am, day after day, the silence of this room engulfs me, preventing rest. I… can’t really explain why. You’d think with peacetime in full throng I’d sleep soundly with little issue, but it’s just not possible for me.”

“...First Dimitri and now you as well…?” He mumbled frustratedly. “How long has this been happening?” 

“Ah… hmm.” Blyeth started searching her mind for the last restful sleep she had. “Sorry, I can’t really remember.” 

“I have heard those words before.” Dedue stated as he changed his position to face Byleth. “Please do not add the lie that you are fine despite this.”

“Well, I have to be, Dedue. If you could see that list of duties Seteth presents to me every morning-”

“Seteth and the church as a whole are putting too much stress on you. The ridiculous high standard that Rhea upheld is not something you should be aiming to emulate. Not yet.” 

“I know, but-”

“No buts.” Dedue pushed Byleth down into the bed. “Instead of following your routine mindlessly until you faint from exhaustion, you ought to take a few days to rest your mind and body. I will speak to Seteth about this on your behalf and I will procure some medicine that aids sleep.” He muted her oncoming protest with a gentle kiss, one he didn’t expect her to prolong, but Byleth’s stubbornness melted away within it.

“Alright…” She conceded as Dedue ended the kiss.

“Good. I’m relieved you’re so understanding.”

Byleth giggled. “A bit more compliant than a certain king I’m guessing.”

“Much more.” Dedue smiled and leaned in for another kiss, Byleth obliging it and wrapping her arms around him. He made no effort to pull away as she deepened further kisses, becoming more aware to what Byleth wished next. “Are you... not tired…?” Dedue managed through breaths. 

“I am, but we’re both awake with not a ray from the sun in sight…” She answered with a mild pout. A small puff of laughter escaped Dedue as he gave in.

“Indeed. We have some time to pass before I lecture Seteth on his mistreatment.” He teased her and brought his lips to her ear. “So I shall treat you in any way you wish until then…”

“D-Do whatever you want…” Byleth sighed as Dedue started lining kisses down her neck. 

“Dangerous words.” He warned, but Byleth didn’t care, trusting him, knowing how sweet Dedue was even in the most heated moments they shared. He quickly and easily removed her smallclothes, then his own, descending back to her neck again. His kisses were so warm, each of them sending shockwaves through Byleth’s entire being. Dedue delighted in the needy gasps he elicited from Byleth, moving onto her breasts, bringing his hands up to knead them. They were as sensitive as ever, Byleth letting out the first of many moans as his calloused thumbs played with her nipples. 

“_D-Dedue…!_” Her lust was on full display as she spread her legs apart, as if begging. 

“Not yet.” He deeply kissed her, though moving one of his hands down to her entrance, teasing it. “Be patient, my love.”

“I’m out of patience…” She huffed.

“That simply won’t do, you bid me to do whatever I pleased.” He chuckled and trapped her legs over his broad shoulders. “But perhaps this will please you in the meantime.”

“_Ah-!_” Byleth moaned as Dedue hungrily lapped at her sex. He savoured every sound that fell from her mouth as he continued to dip his tongue in and out of her. Byleth’s hands found his head, grasping at his hair, the brush of her nails on his scalp getting a small moan out of him. Dedue soon pulled himself away and set Byleth back down, taking a moment to drink in the view of her. Again, she spread her legs, this time knowing the teasing was over. 

Dedue needed no more encouragement as he accepted the invitation and pushed into her. Byleth sighed, relieved and overtaken by him. She hooked her legs around him and he took it as permission to start his work. Slow strokes, meaningful ones, the exact motions he knew that easily sent Byleth into her ecstasy. She reached her arms out to him, curling them around his neck, and he brought his lips to her ears again. 

Sweet nothings accompanied her moans as Dedue quickened his pace, wishing her to wash around him before he finished himself. “Byleth… my love, _my goddess…!_” 

“De-Dedue-ah-_AH-!_” She lost herself in her orgasm, a few more strokes and Dedue joined her. His own exhaustion creeped up on him and he collapsed on top of Byleth. She held him as both of their breaths found their normal rhythm again. The sky began to brighten as if on cue, and they shared a long kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Art by https://twitter.com/phr_01


End file.
